Gohans Days at Orange Star High
by RandomPotterFan
Summary: Seven years after Gohan defeats Cell he is off for the oddest challenge of his life... High School! What can go wrong when Videl adopts a pair of siblings? Everything! (Rewrite) not complete... yet...
1. First Day

Chapter One Day One

Gohans P.O.V

For the first time in my life I am going to a real school. I felt elated as I flew across the sky on my dad's old cloud, Nimbus. My mom, Chi Chi told me earlier that day that my life was not normal. Most people couldn't fly, and almost nobody outside of our group knew about the dragon balls. I know that she just wanted me to have a normal life, but sometimes it seems like she doesn't trust me.

I shook this thought out of my head and wondered how my first day would go. I knew that I would have to remember details, 'cause Goten would be asking all kinds of questions. The crazy little kid. I looked down at my uniform, and wished that I knew more about fashion. Really all that the uniform is is an orange star pinned somewhere. I decided that I actually didn't really care at all.

Once I got to the outskirts of Satan City he told Nimbus to put him down. He realized that he was late, so, after taking a quick look around, I started running down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

As I ran I yelled "suuupppeeeerrrr speeeeeedd!"

Then, I heard a loud wailing sound I knew was a police siren; so I slowed down to see what was up. After walking a block I saw a bank was being robbed.

I knew I couldn't just let the robbers get away, so thinking fast I changed into a Super Saiyan and darted in front of the "get away car". The guys in the back had guns and tried to shoot me, but I caught all of the bullets, easily. Then, I kicked their legs out from under them, punched a hold in the trucks motor so it wouldn't work, and ran.

After I got into the crowd I went out of super saiyan form and started to walk away. As soon as I turned, though, I ran into the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

I mumbled a quick sorry, and tried to leave, but she stopped me and asked if I had seen what happened. I said, "Nope, sorry, I must have just missed it!" then bolted in the direction of the school. I got there in a couple of seconds, and slowed down to normal human speed.

I got into the classroom a few minutes after the bell rang, and went to go sit down. On the way up to my seat the teacher stopped me and said, "Young man, why are you late? And what is your name?"

I said that I was Son Gohan, and, "Well, I guess… I kinda… slept in?" After telling me off for being late on my first day he turned to the class and said, "Class, this is Son Gohan. He is a great addition to this school, and his GPA is 5.2! I am very pleased to have him in our class." Then, turning to me he said, "Gohan, you can go and sit next to Ms. Erasa there." I saw a pretty blonde girl waving at me. I said, "Thanks" and went to go sit where the teacher told me.

A few minutes into the lesson the black-haired girl I ran into earlier burst in and exclaimed, like she was in the military, "I'm sorry professor, but there was a bank robbery!" "That is quite alright Videl. Just go sit down now."

At this I was quite confused. She could get off being late when I couldn't? I didn't see how that was fair. Who was this girl? Leaning over to Erasa I whispered, "Who's that? How come she didn't get in trouble for being late?" Erasa giggled at this, then stopped when she saw that I was serious. "That's Videl Satan. She's Hercule Satan's daughter! She helps the police out sometimes with that kinda stuff."

I was pretty interested at that. Later during the Professor's lecture I heard her talking about the bank robbers. She said that all she knew was that the "Gold Fighter" defeated them. Erasa asked who the Gold Fighter was.

Videl Shook her head and said, "No one knows! All that anyone could tell me was that he had gold hair, was wearing baggy red pants and a white shirt with a blue vest, and had our school pin. That means that they must go here!" At that point she noticed me. "Hey, you know, you are wearing the same clothes as the Gold Fighter was!

I put my hand behind my head and laughed quietly. Then I said, "Huh, wow! No kidding? What are the chances!" At this point I knew that I would have to be really careful about concealing my powers around Videl.

The bell chose that moment to ring, saving me further explanation. Next we had Gym class. We went into the locker room, and I put my stuff in my gym locker, and then got dressed in my gym clothes. Outside we lined up, and Coach said that we were playing Baseball. Videl and Sharpner were the team captains, so they went around choosing people for their teams. I was already known as a bookworm, so Sharpner asked if I know how to play. "I've read a book about it before!" I told him. He groaned and told Videl that she could have me.

Then we played. I was up to bat three times. The first time I tried to hold back as much as possible, but I still hit it really far. At the look of amazement on people's faces I knew I needed to hold back even more. The second time I hit the ball I just tapped it, and it flew into the outfield. By the time I got around to hit the third time I could tell that Sharpner was getting mad. He pitched the ball again, but this time it hit me strait in the face.

I felt the impact, but I didn't even blink. Sharpner's jaw dropped, as I turned around to ask the coach something. "This means I go, right?" Dumbstruck he nodded. I slowly jogged my way over to first base.

Later on in the game my team was outfield. Someone hit the ball and it went in my direction. It was only 25 feet above me, so I jumped and grabbed it, and while I was up there I threw it softly to third base. Once again everyone was staring at me as if I had re-grown my tail then and there. I landed and saw that I had thrown the ball a little too hard. It had burned a hole in the third base man's glove.

Then cursing myself I realized that I had "jumped" too high, and stayed up there too long. But, hey, what's done is done.

The rest of the day went by very quickly, and before I knew it the final bell was ringing! I gathered my homework; put the rest of my stuff in my locker, then started heading toward somewhere I could call Nimbus without attracting any more attention. As I was walking I glanced behind me, and noticed that someone was following me. This particular someone had long black hair, and violet eyes.

When I noticed Videl I picked up the pace, and realized that I really shouldn't have told her and Erasa where I live. I turned a corner into an empty alleyway between two tall buildings, and flew up. I waited on top of the building till she was gone. Then I called Nimbus to come get me.

As I thought of the day, especially the bank robbery, I decided to go visit Bulma. When I got there she asked me how I was and all that, then I said, "Bulma, I need a favor." Then I proceeded to tell her how I needed to be able to use my power without everyone knowing that it is me.

She said, "just a sec! I'll be right back, this problem is really no problem at all!" She came back a few minutes late with a watch in her hands. "Here ya go! All you need to do is, when you need to not be recognized, just press this little button here!" I did as she showed me, and then my costume came up. I had an Orange helmet with a black visor and antennae, black spandex, a really long green shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, a red cape, and white boots and gloves.

Bulma and Trunks gave it a NO look, and Bulma said, "maybe I should work on it a little longer…" "No! It's perfect! I love it! Thanks a bunch Bulma, but I gotta go now, bye!"

As soon as I got home mom pounced on me like a wild cat, demanding where I had been for the past hour. I told about going to Bulma for the disguise, and she relaxed. She said she was fine with me being a "super hero" as long as it didn't interfere with my studies. Later that night I was standing in front of my mirror, trying out poses with my costume when Goten stated that he wanted to be a hero too. Mom heard this and told him that one hero in the family is enough for the time being.

That night I slept soundly, knowing that life would finally go in the direction of "normal".


	2. Explosion

Chapter Two

The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, crickets singing, and fish splashing in the water. HAH! I wish that's what I woke up to. In reality I woke up to my brother running through the house screaming like the little devil he is. Just so that you know I'm not a morning person when my bro does this.

I closed my eyes again, sat up, and yelled at the top of my lungs, "GOTEN! BE QUIET!" For a second everything was silent. Then, I heard a _dum dum dum dum dum du-THUD! _Sound. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards the source of the sound. I looked down the stairs and saw… nothing?

I ran down and started looking for mom or Goten. I knew one of them had fallen down, but they were nowhere in sight. I was so frantic that I didn't even think to use my ki sense. Out of nowhere something fell on my head from above. I knew right away what, or who, it was, so I crumpled and lay still.

"Gohan? Hey, Gohan? You okay? Gohan!" It took all my self-discipline to not burst out laughing. This would show him to try to prank a pranker. I heard him take a deep breath "MO-"

Before he really had a chance to yell for mom I had a hand on his mouth. He jumped and squealed like Marron when you tickle her.

"Tell mom and we're both dead!" he realized that I was fine and jumped into my arms. "Gohan! You're okay! Yay!"

I had to laugh at this. Then I heard footsteps and saw Mom coming down the stairs. "What's going on down here you two?" I quickly told her it was nothing, then got up and brushed myself off.

"Its nothing Mom." I said. I was not in the mood to get yelled at, so I just turned around and started for the door. "GOHAN! Just where do you think you're going? You didn't even have breakfast yet!"

"Uhm… I'm going to stop on the way to school to get something. Don't worry. I already have my lunch. I'll be fine." I said quickly as I backed out the front door. As soon as I was out I turned and jumped, flying away as fast as possible.

Once I got to a small village I remembered to put my costume on. I flew a little slower, thinking about what to call myself. I knew I needed a name, but I didn't know what.

I looked down and spotted a small fast food place. Without a second thought I swooped down and landed on the roof. I pressed a button on my watch and turned back into Son Gohan. I proceeded to jump down from the roof. Then I landed on something, or someone, very unexpected.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU TO- -.- oh. It you. What are you doing jumping on me brat? You need to respect royalty, or I'll beat it outta you!" it was just my luck. I had somehow managed to land on the grumpiest -um- being- on earth. Vegeta.

"What am I doing? What are you doing standing in the middle of an alley! And why should I give a damn about you mister 'Saiyan Prince'? Huh?" I started yelling at him. Today was not going in my direction. At all! I couldn't believe it!

After we finally finished the argument I looked down at my watch and jumped. I only had ten minutes to get food, eat it, and get to school! I ran into the restaurant which was empty, told them to just bring me everything they had, paid for it, then put it all in capsules. I then took off towards school. I got there just in time, then opened one of my capsules. I started munching, but then my science teacher noticed me eating. "Ahem, Mr. Son? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to give me your food. There is a rule in this school that says you kids aren't allowed to eat. You can come back here before lunch to get your lunch capsule."

I walked up to the teacher's desk and pulled all ten capsules out of my pockets. He gasped at the sight of how much food I had with me. After checking that I had gotten all of it I walked back to my seat.

I listened for a second to makes sure I already knew what we were discussing, then zoned out. I rapidly started feeling more and more weak. 'Uh-oh' I thought. Then my vision went black and I felt myself falling.

Videl's POV

I was just falling asleep when Erasa shrieked. I jerked up thinking I was about to be challenged to a fight. I looked over at my best friend to ask what was the matter. Then, I noticed Gohan.

He was slumped over with his head in the blond girls lap. "Um… ow? Ow owowow OW! Videl! Get him off me his head is really heavy!"

The teacher looked up when I jumped to my feet. "Sir! Gohan has passed out! Should I take him to the nurse?" "Uh… uh… uh… ahem, sorry, yes. By all means do!"

When I tried to pick him up I could barely manage to get him into a sitting position. With Erasa and Sharpners help I got him sitting straight up. "Sir? I think I might need some help to get him to get him to the nurse. He's quite heavy."

"Yes, yes. Mr. Sharpner, go with her. Come straight back though!" "Yes Sir!" I replied. I grabbed him under his arms while Sharpner picked up his legs.

We struggled down to the office, then went in and put him on a bed. "Nurse! Gohan's passed out!"

"Coming! Coming! I'll be right there!" a voice came from her office. I sat next to the black haired "nerd" and started thinking.

'Why was it so hard to pick him up? I should have been able to get him here on my own, but even with Sharpner's help we barely made it…'

I hesitantly put a hand on his stomach. I was expecting it to be soft, but it felt rock hard. I was surprised. Who would have thought the nerd would have abs? I would have to investigate this further. I came up with a plan, and left to put it in action.

Gohan's POV

I woke up what seemed like seconds later. I saw bright lights above me. My vision was really blurry, and for a second everything was spinning around me. I slightly shook my head.

I winced as I did so. I had a really bad headache, but I had suffered worse, so I just started ignoring it. Then I said the first thing that came to mind. "Food?"

I heard a feminine voice say "He's awake!" I sat up and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. A lady I hadn't ever seen before walked up and attempted to push me back down.

I stayed sitting up. "What happened? Why am I here?" I snapped at her.

She took a step back from me at the force of my words. "Well young man, you are in the nurses office. You passed out during your science class… how are you feeling?" she seemed hesitant to talk to me.

"I'm fine, I've only been passed out for the past… how long?" I asked her. She told me I had been out for half an hour. "I'm still trying to figure out why you passed out though…"

"Hah! I could tell you. Its because the science teacher took away my food. It comes from my dad's side of the family. We can't miss a meal or it reduces our speed, strength, stamina, and basically anything crucial in a fight." 'Oh no, I just told her too much' I thought sarcastically.

She looked at me then… she started laughing! When she started laughing at my heritage I growled at her. She calmed down, then stated that I was too much of a nerd to actually win a fight.

I knew this was the image Mom wanted for me, so I didn't contradict her. When she saw that I was being dead serious she shrugged. "I guess you must know about the strength and fighting stuff because your old man was a fighter. You have seen this happen to him, right?"

I sighed inwardly, then agreed with her. It had happened to me before too, but she didn't want to believe me, so I just left it alone.

After she gave me a granola bar she told me I could go. A granola bar! I decided to take matters into my own hands. Well I would as soon as I got back to class. I walked back to science and knocked on the door. The teacher let me back in and asked how I was. I told him I was fine, but didn't elaborate.

He paused, thinking I would continue. When I didn't he said, "Okay Son, you can go to your seat…" I made it too my seat, and knew I had to get my food back before I passed out again. Thinking quickly I sat, but got up a millisecond later. I was moving too fast for anyone to see me, and I had left an after image. I ran up to the desk, grabbed my food capsules, and then got back to my seat just as the after image was disappearing.

I discretely started eating, then stopped once I had enough energy to keep me awake till passing time.

One boring class and delicious passing time later I walked into math. We were doing stuff I already knew, so I plopped my head down and fell asleep. Next thing I knew the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch.

I eagerly bolted to my locker and pulled out all the rest of my food for lunch.

I went over to a tree, sat down, and started eating. Once I was done I looked up and saw a pair of violet eyes looking at me. "What?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"Well, other than the fact that you were unconscious for a good half hour, then came back to class perfectly fine, you just ate enough food for ten of my dad! And believe me, he eats a lot!"

"Umm…" I thought for a second then decided to tell her the truth. "I get it from my dad. His side of the family eats a ton more than the normal humans… I guess it's genetic!" I could tell that she didn't fully believe me, but I didn't really care. What I said was true.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense…" she started skeptically, "but… that still doesn't explain how you were out for half an hour, and now you're back on your feet like nothing happened. Speaking of that, why did you faint anyways?"

I sighed. "In order, yes what I said was true, again, my dad's side of the family, and once again, my dads side of the family."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Is that gonna be your excuse for everything? That you get it from your dad's side of the family? Because I need a real answer, not some lame excuse you made up two seconds ago!"

Shrugging I started again. "Fine, you want real answers? Then you'll get them. Eventually. For now, all I can tell you is that what I said before was true, but about the unconscious thing there is more. I've been through far worse, and I'm still alive. I've probably taken more of a beating than you, your dad, and any of your friends put together. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

She got furious with that last comment. "I'll have you know that I have almost died fighting villans in this city! You probably think that pain is tripping and scraping your knee! I highly doubt that anything you have gone through was worse than losing you mother! Ive suffered both physical and emotional pain that you cant even imagine!"

As she said that anger tore through me. I could feel my eyes going from onyx to teal and back again. "How dare you assume that I don't know what losing someone feels like! My father is dead! He was killed by Cell! That monster also took my best friends, and turned me into just as much of a monster as him! You're the one who doesn't know pain! You have never been on a planet that was about to explode! You didn't get kidnapped by an alien who wanted revenge on your father! You weren't at the Cell Games! I WAS!"

With that I turned and ran a few blocks away, then jumped and flew back to my mountain home.

**hey! sorry if you think i took too long to write this up. but school started, and I've been getting a bunch of homework, so se la vi! haha, im pretty pleased with this chapter, but i guess the ending could have been a little better...**

**R&R!**

**ps. i'm mostly writing this for my satisfaction, but posting it for yours. so, i dont think ill be requiring any certian amounts of reviews before i post again. also, on another note, im making this up as i go. i litterally sit down, start typing, and let whatever happens to come to mind at that moment flow! haha, i will try to updat at least three times a month. hopefully more! thanx for reading!**


	3. Away and Back Again

**:RPF: Hey, heres another chapter! I hope you like it! BTW, i wont tell you when to expect updates, because then if im late you'll have me head *scratches neck like a Son***

**:Videl: just hurry up! we all just want to know what happens with Gohan!**

**:RPF: *grumbles* videl, you better not ruin my future authors notes.**

**:Videl: Or what?**

**:RPF: I'LL- wait... no, cant do that... oh i know! I'll just... wait, no you guys would kill me for that... fine. i guess i cant do anything about it... *sighs***

**:Videl: so you're gonna start the story now!**

**:RPF: Not quite. I forgot something in the last few chapters. *Turns to menacing lawyers off stage* uhm... fine I'll say it. I do not own DB/Z/GT or any characters. the only thing I own is... well nothing. *sighs* fine, I guess I'll just leave you to read this now.**

As I flew home I felt myself tearing up. She was just as ignorant as the rest of the world. In my 17 years of life I had felt more pain than anyone on earth. More than Kami, Piccolo, Vegeta, even dad!

I stopped short once I saw the mountains. 'Mom's gonna kill me if I go home before school is over…' I floated in place for a second, and then came to a decision. Then I started flying off I the direction of a lake on the other side of our mountain.

As I neared the beautiful scenery I heard a loud roar. Laughing I sped up, eager to see my old friend again. "HEY! ICARUS!" I saw a big purple shape look up, then rocket up at me. We smashed into each other in a big hug then flew down to the ground.

I looked into his electric blue eyes and saw just how happy he was to see me. That was the last thing I saw before I was attacked by a giant tongue. I fell over and the two of us wrestled for a while. I looked down at my watch and saw I had been gone for an hour, so I knew I had to get back to school.

"Hey buddy, I have to go now, I'm sorry, but if I miss much more of school today I'll have to face the Frying Pan of Doom!" he looked sad, but I knew he understood. He had faced that damn frying pan before.

I patted his head one last time then took off back to school at top speed. I got there just as 6th hour was starting. I quickly ran to the office to explain my absence.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I had a little bit of an emotional breakdown. I just needed to get away and talk to a friend for a while." I was standing in the principal's office under her stern eye. She saw that my eyes were still a little leaky from thinking of everyone.

"Well… normally this would be considered truancy, but… do you want to talk about it?" I sighed. I knew that the only way I was getting off was if I told her my reasoning for running like that.

"I was talking to Videl. Things came up and we were getting upset at each other. She yelled that I didn't know the pain she did, then used her mom as an example. I blew up and told her about how Cell killed my dad and two of my best friends. Then I …uh… _ran _off."

"Oh, you poor thing! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Don't worry Mr. Son. I wont punish you for this. I probably would have run away too." I sighed in relief. Mom wasn't going to hear about this!

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Ms. Hampton. You're the best." With that I got up and gathered my stuff, headed towards the gym. I hesitated, then went in. "Son! You are five minutes late! Get dressed out, then give me 30 pushups!"

I tried my best to look like that was a bad thing. I guess it worked, because Coach had a smirk on his face that was almost Vegetaish, but a lot less scary.

I got into the locker room "fast as humanly possible," but then again, I'm not human, so I went pretty slow. I went in, glad that there wasn't anyone else there. I changed as fast as I could, then was back at the door in less than a second.

When I got back out it had barely been a minute, so Coach did a double take. I smiled at him, thinking that 30 pushups would be too easy.

He walked over to me after telling everyone else what to do. "Get down, pushup position!" much to his surprise I did it without complaint or flaw. I did 15 pushups, and when he saw that I wasn't even trying he stopped me.

I held myself in the down position, waiting for more instructions. He put one of his feet on my back. "Up" he commanded. I pushed myself up with perfect form. His jaw dropped at how fast I got up.

Over the course of the next five minutes he kept putting more and more weight on me, until he was standing on me. I smirked at him. He was sweating more than me. Then he started calling students over and making them stand on my back. I kept this up till the end of the hour. It was actually kind of fun.

In the last ten minutes Sharpner decided that if the nerd could do it he could. Coach went over and put one foot on his back, then watched in shock as his star athlete could barely do five like that.

'Heh heh heh, this kinda blows my cover, but I think its worth it…' after class I had a bunch of guys asking what my training schedule was. I just told them that if I told them I wouldn't be so unique.

I stood up after everyone got off me then stretched while looking around. I saw most people just standing there dumbfounded, but then I saw one person who wasn't even looking at me.

Satan Videl. Sure, she looked amazed at my strength, but I saw more than that in her eyes. She looked on at me with sadness and pity also. I gave her a "what-are-you-looking-at?" look. Then I turned and walked away as the bell rang.

After I had gotten changed I started for my 6th hour class, Language Arts. On my way there I could feel someone staring at me, so I stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

Once I turned around I saw Videl standing there. "Gohan… I-" I cut her off, "Videl, I know that you are sorry, and we are friends, but I can't fully forgive you yet. You just started assuming what my life was like just because of my appearance. If you want to know more about me you're just going to have to wait." I said all of this easily without taking a breath.

Videl looked confused and sad and curious all at the same time. "But…" I sighed, not believing what I was about to do. "If you really wanna know more about me then meet me on the roof after school."

The raven-haired teen looked happy with this arrangement, so she agreed then we ran to our next class. As soon as the bell rang Mr. Marsh started talking. We were discussing some "famous" book about a hummingbird or something. I didn't really care. I thought back to this morning.

I had woken up to the thought that my brother hurt himself, then almost died from lack of food, then a rich person who doesn't actually have to do anything accused me of having an easy carefree life. Today was not going so great.

I chuckled to myself. I went up against Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, The Ginyu Force, Frieza, 17 & 18, AND Cell! And yet, here I am thinking that today was bad. Hah.

The bell finally cut my train of thought short. I glanced over at Videl, and, seeing the look on her face, I stood and hurried over to her. "Get your things from your locker, then meet me up on the roof." She nodded, and then we went to our lockers. About five minutes late we met on the roof.

"Alright, what is your secret? Judging by the way you were yelling at me earlier it's impacted your life a lot. Sadly, you were yelling to fast for me to understand anything except that Cell killed your dad. And… I'm so sorry Gohan!"

I sighed. This was going to take a long time. "Do you have a cell phone?" she nodded. "Call your dad and tell him that you aren't going to be home for a while."

"Why?" she looked at me suspiciously. I assured her that I wasn't going to try anything.

"Hey, dad? … Yeah, its me… no, nothings wrong… no… yes daddy, I'll get it done… oh yeah, why I called, well, my new friend is going to hip me with my er… no daddy, its not a date… No! I'm not with a boy… **sigh** daddy, he's just helping me with my math homework… because dad, I keep getting called out during math, and h- um she said _she_ could help me with it. Okay? … Okay dad… okay love you too, see ya in a couple hours."

With that she hung up and turned towards me. "So, what now? Are we gonna talk here, or do you have a capsule jet to take us somewhere?" I blushed, just now remembering that she didn't know how to fly. "Um… do you think we could take your jet copter? My mom needed the jet today, so she dropped me off, then took off."

I was relieved that I could come up with a valid explanation. Once she had her jet copter decapsulized we jumped in, and I sat down in the pilot's seat. I had never actually flown anything, but I did sometimes help Bulma when she was designing these things, so I knew more about them than most people did. I remembered watching Bulma flying a lot when I was little.

I started it up, and then took off towards my house, at full speed. "Gohan! You're going to fast!"

"Huh? I'm not even going that fast Vi, I go at least 20 times faster than this on a daily basis, most likely faster, so… yeah." After that she stopped talking, and just kept shooting me annoyed glares. We got to the lake I met Icarus at earlier, and I carefully landed the craft.

"Um, Videl? Before you go out I should let you know that- Videl?" halfway through my sentence I looked around to see that she wasn't even onboard anymore. I looked out the window to see said teen walking towards the lake.

I sighed, and then ran out to make sure I got to her before anything else did. "Videl! Wait up! I easily caught up to her, and then grabbed her arm. "You can't just go wandering around here all alone! It's dangerous! Even you aren't strong enough to beat a dinosaur." She looked surprised at how angry I got.

"Gohan, where are we? And more importantly, why are we here?" "well, in answer to your first question, we are on the other side of the mountain on which I live. My house is um… that way, 7.34 miles away from our current destination. This is also where I ran to earlier after we got into a fight.

Suddenly Videl jerked her head up and stared at me strangely. "Gohan… didn't you way that your mom took you jet today?" I realized my flaw then thought quickly. "Um… yeaaahhh… you see, that's part of the reason I brought you out here is that I wanted you to meet someone. ICARUS!" I yelled for the little hiya dragon.

We heard a big thud thud thud then the sound of something scraping against something. I looked over at Videl, and she had a mildly scared expression. "Relax, I know all the animals around here, and what their weaknesses are, as well as how to fight them."

She snorted. "yes, I feel so much better now. Like I believe you could beat a wild animal."

I didn't reply, not wanting to give away more information than necessary. While I was looking at her she suddenly looked terrified. Her jaw dropped and she screamed, pointing behind me. I chuckled, then turned aroung.

"Hey boy! How are ya doin? Told ya I'd bring someone to visit." The teen behind me gave a little squeak as I started walking towards the "monster". "Go- Gohan! Stop! If this is all some big way to prove that you're not as weak as I've made you out to be then I'm sorry! Just please stop! I don't want you to die!"

I turned around as she said that last part. "Videl, relax. I'm not in danger. This isn't just some random wild animal that wants to maul us. This is a Hiya Dragon. His name is Icarus. He's my pet, and one of my best friends."

As I watched a look of shock came over her face. "You… You have a pet dragon? Jeesh! I really underestimated you Son Gohan!" She sighed as she started calming down. "so, you said you would answer all my questions, right?"

"One sec, hold that thought," I told her as I heard Icarus growl from behind me. "Hey, Icarus, it's alright. Shes a friend. Remember earlier? I told you I would bring a friend to meet you? Well… she wasn't who I was thinking of at the time, but she is a friend. Oh, and by the way, please just go with whatever I tell her. I don't really want her to know the REAL me. Okay buddy? Thanks!" I finished my conversation in hushed tones, then turned around to Mr. Satan's daughter.

Behind me I heard a soft thud as my friend sat down. I saw as well, leaning against the dragon behind me and motioning for Videl to sit as well.

**Did you like it? hate it? think it needs something? u have any ideas you think I should add into this story? anything? please? just review. in fact, i dont think im going to post again untill i get a review! sombody please review! just press this button V if you do i will give you a package of girlscout cookies! it could be arranged! ima girlscout! Also, I have a really good idea (well... I think it is...) and i need some help with the begining, so please go to my profile and vote! it would really help guys!**


	4. An Explination?

**ME: um... hi guys! look! im not dead! haha, umm... *looks nervously at impatient readers* here's the next chapter?**

**VIDEL: wow... weak intro Kay. You didn't even apologise for not updating! **

**ME: oh, right, well sorry!**

**VIDEL: suuuure, thats gunna cut it. anywho, Kay Dawn does not in any way, shape, form, meaning, or thought own DB/Z/GT, or any characters associated with the afore mentioned series. **

**GOHAN: Wow Vi, you used such big words! i must be rubbing off on you!**

**VIDEL: *mumbles* Shut up Gohan, just shut up...**

**ME: well... just ignore this little lovers quarrel and enjoy the chapter!**

**GOHAN & VIDEL: WE'RE NOT LOVERS!**

**ME: oh yeah, i would like to thank Damonmielke, AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl, and SuperSaiyanLv9000 for commenting! **

**Ps, to **Damonmielke I have something else planned, but she will still learn. ****

****To ****AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl I already had this chapter written out, but if I hadn't i probably would have made it happen!****

"So… um, what do you want to know?" I sighed, knowing that I would be remembering sad things today, for the sake of my friend.

"Gohan… I'm not going to push anymore. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I realize now how much pain remembering these things puts you through."

I stared at her in relief. I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn't think she was ready. More importantly, I wasn't quite ready to remember all those painful memories. "Thank you Videl. Eventually I will tell you, but I just don't think I'm ready yet, and I don't think you would believe me. When I think we are both ready I will tell you. Until then, I think that- FOOD!"

I yelled the last word, as I smelled Mom's delicious dinner waiting for me. "Icarus! We need a ride back to the house! Then you can meet Goten, like I promised earlier, okay?" before really waiting for an answer I jumped up on his back, pulling Videl with me.

"Gohan! Where are we going!" I winced as she yelled in my ear. Stupid Saiyan ears. "To my house! My mom has dinner ready, and I'm sure she wont mind having you join us!"

We got there about a minute later, and I jumped off Icarus while we were still about a hundred feet in the air. I winced again when I heard Videl scream. 'Oops, normal humans wouldn't be able to make this landing. Oh well! FOOD!'

Those were my last thoughts before I landed and heard a loud squeak. "Brother! Your home! Yay! Now we can spar and play and most importantly, EAT! MOMMY! BROTHER'S HOME! CAN WE EAT NOW?"

As my dad's chibi clone yelled into the house Icarus landed next to me, and I helped Videl off his back. The second her feet touched the ground she turned on me and started pounding on my chest.

"Gohan! Don't you ever do that to me again! You could have died! Then I would have been left here in the wilderness without any idea where I am! And you could have DIED!" once she stopped yelling at me she took a deep breath. Before she could start yelling again I clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes hardened from worry to surprised anger. I could practically hear her thoughts. 'Why does he have his hand over my mouth? Doesn't he know that I could flip him into that tree over there? I could put him in a world of pain!'

I chuckled inside at that thought. "Videl. Stop screaming at me. My ears are extremely sensitive. That is the third time in the past five minutes you have caused my ears damage by screaming. Got it?"

The look in her eyes softened slightly, but only for a nanosecond. Then she grabbed my arm and attempted to pull my hand off her mouth. After trying brute strength she gave up and opened her mouth.

I had absolutely no idea what she was planning… until she licked my hand. Smirking I pulled my hand off her face. "Just so you know I've had far worse on my hands than your spit before. Sooo… yeah."

"Fine, whatever nerd boy." 'Damn… she is really starting to sound like Sharpner…' I shook my head, and then started walking towards the house. "Watcha waitin for? Come on V!" I told her without even turning around. "Hey mom! I… er… I kinda brought a friend home. Is okay if they stay for diner?"

"Yes dear, I don't have any problem with it as long as his parents don't mind! I'm just glad my baby's making friends!"

I sweat dropped. "Um… mom? My friend isn't a guy. _She _is just a friend though, so no grandbabies talk, okay?" when Mom heard me say 'she' she stopped chopping vegetables, and slowly turned around. I could tell that all she had heard of that last sentence was the word grandbabies.

'Uh-oh. Damn, I'm in trouble!' then my mother lunged at me and clung to my chest almost sobbing. "Grandbabies? I'm going to have grandbabies? Thank you Dende!"

"Mom! Shhhh! Videl will hear you! I really don't want my only _friend_ to get mad at me because you thought that we… anyways, back to the point, shh!"

"Ummm… did I miss something? I'm not interrupting, am I? If I am I'll just go now…" I turned around and saw Videl starting to leave. "Videl, no, its fine, my mom just… um… well to tell you the truth she somehow got the idea that we were dating and… yeah. But you don't have to leave! Dinner's almost done, please stay!"

"Well… okay, but only because you asked so nicely." I sighed in relief when she turned around and walked over to my mom who was now clinging to Goten in my place. Poor little guy doesn't stand a chance of getting out of mom's "GRANDBABIES!" hug.

"Mrs. Son? Thank you for having me. Is there anything I can do to help? My personal chef taught me how to cook a little. Just tell me what to do!" I noticed that Videl suddenly started looking a little excited. This confused me somewhat.

A rich teenage crime fighter who cooks for herself? Wow.

"Well, if you want to help you can chop those carrots right there, then put them in those Shepard's pies," My mother told her, indicating the huge pile of carrots and the ten pie tins sitting on the counter.

Her eyes then became the size of the moon… if the moon were still in the sky. "Th- that's a lot of pie tins. Do you have people coming over for dinner?" right after she said that I could tell that Videl remembered how much I ate.

"Oh… right, okay then! I uh I'll just get started on that then!"

I watched in amazement as she started preparing the food like a five star chef, and then was incredibly happy as I finally got to devour it. Mmmmmm, she was almost as good a cook as Mom!

After Videl decapsulized her Jet-copter and took off my mom walked out and stood next to me. "I like that girl. She seems really nice and smart, and she's pretty too. I approve!"

When she said that I fell over with my legs sticking straight up and watched as my mom grabbed Goten and started dancing around chanting "Grandbabies! Grandbabies! I'm gonna be a grandma!"

I ignored her as I went up to bed then fell asleep, still dressed in my clothes.

**Videl's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. I had that dream again. I could never remember what it was, but it was the same every night. When I was a little girl I used to wake up screaming and crying, but I could never tell my dad why.

I got out of bed and took a shower. Feeling refreshed I put on my earrings. These were the only things I had left of my mother. I sighed as I got out of bed. When I remembered last night I smiled. Gohan sure did love his little brother.

I have always wished that I could have a younger or older sibling. That way I could have someone to talk to. But unless Dad adopted a kid that would never happen.

With that thought I suddenly perked up. That's it! I can convince dad to adopt a younger sibling for me. Not a baby, or a toddler. Everyone wants them, and no one wants any of the older kids.

I ran downstairs and sat at the table, waiting for Dad to come downstairs to eat breakfast. He would love my idea! Sure, he would use it for publicity, but I didn't really care.

"Hey Sweet pea, good morning." As my dad sat down I could see that he hadn't slept much last night. "Hey dad… listen, I had a thought this morning… so, you know how I have always wanted a younger sibling or a kid around the house who I could teach and have them look up to me?"

Judging by the look in his eyes he had completely the wrong idea. "What if we adopted a kid? Not a toddler or a baby, but an older kid. Everyone wants the really little kids, and I really want to make a big difference in some kid's life. So, what do ya say dad?"

He thought about it for a second then said… yes! I was ecstatic! I was finally going to get a younger sibling!

I got lost in my daydreams of what I would do with my new sibling.

**Did you like it? hate it? do you want to Beta Read it? leave a review and i will either PM you or mention you at the begining of the next chapter. PEACE LOVE KI!**


	5. CCOF

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner! thanks to SuperSayinLv9000, AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl , Raj22, and Staravia2.0 for commenting!**

**Btw, i own a snow globe collectiong, a laptop, an iPhone, and everything else in my bedroom, but I no own DB/Z/GT/Kai. DX sad...**

**And now, without further adeu! **

**CCOF**

_Videl's P.O.V_

Yes! Today was finally a day that I was going to get a younger brother or sister! Once I had told my dad how much publicity he would get he had ran into the living room and called the Capsule Corp Orphan Foundation to make an appointment to visit today. That was two days ago!

My dad got in my Jet-copter and I jumped in after him then took the controls. I flew as fast as I safely could to the CCOF. When I got there a perky blonde who kind of reminded me of an old Erasa greeted us.

"Why hello there deary, how can I help you today? Aren't you just a cute little thing?" I blushed as she said this, but she couldn't tell, because she seemed to always have her eyes closed.

"And you are…?" I was left in complete shock. She didn't know who I was? This woman was just too strange. "Er… I'm Satan Videl. You, know, daughter of the world's savior, Satan Hercule? Big buff-guy on TV a lot? Has an Afro? Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh yes dear! Now I remember! You had just better hope my daughter doesn't decide to make Vegeta come down. I can't for the life of me figure out why she does! That husband of hers does more harm than good, seeing as he scares all of the kids."

"Well… okay then, I'll keep that in mind, but do you think you could show me to the orphans now Ms. …" "Briefs. I am Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mom!"

At this I nearly fainted. The mother of the richest woman in the world, and she was still working? For her daughter no less!

I shook it off, and then we started to follow Mrs. Briefs down a hallway. "So, how old were you thinking? 3, 4? Maybe even 5?"

"Well actually, I was hoping to adopt one of the older kids. This way they won't be raised in the same environment as me, and won't be brainwashed by my dad before they even get a chance to develop their own opinions. Plus, I figure that everyone wants to adopt one of the younger kids, and no one wants the older kids, so…"

"So thirteen, fourteenish? Does that sound about right?" I nodded then followed as she set off at a brisk pace down a hallway to our right. She told me that they only had a few kids around the age I was looking for.

There was Sammi, who had been born here, but her mother couldn't take care of her, Martin, who had been orphaned when he was seven, Kiarta, who had been left at the front door when she was four months old, and Niko, who had been found wandering the streets when he was 9.

Sammi was twelve, Martin was fourteen, and Niko and Kiarta were both thirteen. I decided to talk with each of them individually, and then pick whom Dad and I would adopt. I already knew he or she had to have a fighting spirit, and be good. Once I had trained them they would be able to help me when I was protecting the city.

"Mrs. Briefs? Could I please talk to them one at a time? I would like to know what I am signing up for before I make the decision. Would that be fine?" The blond Briefs nodded, and then opened one of the doors. "Sammi? Someone here wants to talk to you!"

She nodded to me, and then told me where to go, so I went and waited in that room. It was an off shade of white, and had two comfy armchairs sitting facing each other on the far side of the room. Behind them was a window overlooking a playground. Off to the left was a fireplace, but I ignored it.

I went over and took a seat in one of the armchairs and watched as the younger children chased each other around. A minute later a redheaded teen bounced into the room, her green eyes flashing with happiness. "Hi! I'm Sammi! You wanted to talk to me? Cool! I love to talk, what's your name?"

I could tell right away that this was an Erasa mini. "Um… I'm Satan Videl, nice to meet you Sammi."

"Videl? As in Hercule Satan's daughter? OMIGOSH! YOU'RE FAMOUS! Ehem… sorry, the only famous person I have ever met before is Ms. Bulma. She's very nice you know, but Mr. Satan! He saved us all from Cell!"

I was starting to like this kid less and less. She seemed pretty sweet, but she had already been brainwashed into worshipping Dad. That wouldn't do.

"Okay Sammi, well I think that I am going to talk to the others now. Have a good day and I will talk to you later, okay?"

When I said this she seemed a little down, but agreed and said bye. I got up and went outside to ask Mrs. Briefs whom I was meeting next. "Let's see… I know! Next you can meet with Martin! He is quite sweet, but pretty shy. Follow me Miss Satan!"

I complied with her wishes, and she led me to another room. This one was more or less like the last one I was in, just without the fireplace. I walked over to see what was outside this window, and heard a small voice say, "Hello Miss Videl."

I spun around to find the source of the voice and saw a teen sitting in one of the chairs. He was small, and had unruly light brown hair. He wore wire-rimmed glasses that kept sliding down the bridge of his nose.

He looked at me curiously with his big chocolate brown eyes. He kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"My name is Martin. How are you today Ma'am?" Wow, this kid had been taught his manners.

"I'm doing great today, thanks! So, Martin, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Well, I like reading, and I'm the city chess champion in my age group. I play tennis and golf, and I love watching the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

After chatting with him for a while longer I was convinced that he had no desire to learn to fight whatsoever. He wasn't likely to become my younger bro.

"Thanks for letting me take up your time Martin, I might talk to you again soon."

He stood and bowed politely then sat again as I left the room. So far I had spent around three hours here and neither of the two I had talked to so far seem to be what, or who I was looking for.

"Mrs. Briefs? May I talk to one of the others now?"

Once again I was lead to a room, but this one was different from the last two. This one had no windows, no fireplace, and nowhere to sit. "I'm sorry that we don't have chairs in this room, but these last two are… well, they're pretty destructive! I will bring Kiarta in first, she is quite darling!"

When the older lady left I sat down on the ground and started to meditate. This day did not seem like it was going to end any time soon.

"Miss Satan? I'm sorry, but they refused to talk to you alone. Is it all right if you talk to them both at the same time? I believe that will be the only way for them to be coaxed into this room."

I nodded my assurance that the situation would be fine then went back to my meditating. It really was a shame that I couldn't float whilst meditating, like some of the monks do in movies. Unbeknownst to most people I loved watching movies like that, with the superhero and the super-villains and people shooting heat rays out of their eyes and flying around.

I heard the door open again and two sets of feet walk in. I stayed in my meditative position and waited to see what they would do. I heard the footsteps get closer, until they stopped in front of me. I waited for someone to say something. When all stayed silent I cracked an eye open and smiled at what I saw.

Sitting in front of me mimicking my position were two thirteen-year-old kids. I looked them over and couldn't find a single flaw in their poses. The girl had black hair, much like my own, but it was shorter, hanging just below her ears. She was wearing a pink fighting gi with a royal blue sash and wrist weights. All in all she looked like a fighter.

The boy next to her had golden blonde hair he wore a gi similar to the girls, but different colors. His was green with an orange sash and wrist weights. His hair was short and was extremely spiky. He most definitely was a warrior, and he held a resemblance to the girl next to him. Were these two related?

After sizing the pair up I stood and cleared my throat. The two gracefully stood and looked at me. Niko had turquoise colored eyes, and Kiarta's were a deep green color.

This time I didn't say anything. I didn't even introduce myself. After a few minutes of just looking them over I said two words, "Follow me." before turning and walking out of the room. "Mrs. Briefs? Do you have a gym or anything of that sort? I have a test I would like to see if these two can pass."

I followed the lady to a gym and turned after she left to see the two teens talking to each other.

**How was it? Thanks to everyone for commenting, and I love you all! XD Anyways, comment and tell me what you think about Videl getting some younger siblings. Also, please tell me if you have read a fic before with her having siblings. K? Thanks!**


	6. Authors Note, HELP!

hey, i still havent entirely figured out the site yet, and i have a couple questions. if you could answer any of these please review and tell me!

1.) so far i have been searching my story and clicking on the button from there to see the reviews on my story. is there an easier way to do this?

2.) in the story stats what is the difference between hits and visitors?

if you could answer these i greatly thank you! i might post one of these again if i have a question that is really gnawing at me.


	7. The Fight

**Hey! I don't really know why, but i felt like updating! It's Friday and I'm in a pretty good mood! Volleyball season has started and it will snow very soon! Snow means christmas, sledding, and skiing! And of course I cant forget the fact that I will get out of school and have tons more time to update dis! until then though, Happy Halloween! **

**:Videl: What she said. **

**:Kiarta: Aww, come on sis, don't be like that! it's All Hallows eve! Yay!**

**:Gohan: Maybe you two should g trick or treating, i've read about it, and it sounds like a great way for you two and maybe Niko too! and... uhm... maybe i could tag along? I have a great costume! It would be fun! **

**:Kay: um... im just gonna give you guys the chapter while these three talk it out *Crash* or maybe they will fight... please listen to this pre recorded disclaimer while i break up the fight. **

**:Electronic Voice: I Kay Dawn do not claim ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Dragon Ball GT. All that I own that has any thing to do with these series' are pictures that i drew, and the first seven seasons of Dragon Ball Z. The only thing I claim ownership to is the world. Ha ha, Ha ha, ha ha *Sparks and explodes* **

**:Kay: Ehem... Sorry about that, anyways I no own!**

Kiarta's P.O.V

Easy. I couldn't conceive the idea that this opponent would be difficult in the least to beat. I started to walk confidently forward, but Niko placed a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Remember, analyze the opponent before attacking or a lot of unwanted damage will occur."

I nodded then started walking towards the strange teen again.

Videl's P.O.V

I stood calmly and watched as the two walked towards me. Just the fact they were willing to fight me let me decide that I was going to adopt these two. Once they got into the center of the circle I was in I told them the rules.

If you are knocked out of the ring you are defeated, if you are knocked out you are defeated, and if you give up you leave the ring immediately. "Are we clear on the rules? And remember, this is just practice, so don't be scared."

They both nodded and dropped into stances. I could tell that these two had never had a master before. I could see from here a lot of mistakes and openings. I could also tell that the duo had complete and utter faith in themselves.

I turned to Mrs. Briefs and asked her to tell us when to start, then dropped into my stance. "Aaaaanndd… GO!"

I ignored the fact that that was the loudest I have heard her speak since we got here and charged at the two. Once I got in close range I tried to punch Niko in the stomach, but Kiarta caught me in the shoulder with a punch.

Niko followed up on the girl's attack and punched me in the stomach. Hard. I doubled over for a second and gasped. Without hesitation Kiarta kicked me in the chest hard enough to make me stand straight again. I jumped back a few feet and caught my breath. Now it was time to fight.

I ran at Kiarta and feinted a punch then kicked her legs out from under her. She fell over backwards and grunted as I kicked her out of the ring. She sat up with anger boiling in her eyes.

I glanced at her, but turned around just as Niko was charging at me. He attempted to punch me in the stomach, but I pushed his hand away and moved to the side. My dodge left his chest wide open for attack, so I took the opportunity and smashed my fist into his chest.

He flew back across the ring from the force of the punch, and I darted after him and finished by punching him in the forehead. His head snapped back and he rolled backwards out of the ring.

I stood out of my stance and bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "youh… you guys… put up a good fight. I… I think you could almost take on my dad… together if… you got some training!"

The two nodded at me and walked over to where I was. "Hey, want some water? I could go get some for you." I nodded at Kiarta, watching as she left the room. I glanced at Niko then turned to talk to Mrs. Briefs.

"These two are definitely the ones I was looking for. I would like to adopt them both! Or rather my dad would… you get what I mean!

While Mrs. Briefs went to get the paper work I left to tell my dad the news. "They're perfect! They are exactly as I had hoped they would be. They are both strong, they would like to learn martial arts, and so far they haven't been brainwashed into thinking of you as a super star, so they will treat you as a father, and not their idol!"

"Um… they? As in more than one? How many are we talking here sweat pea?" "Just two daddy. I think that they are related, but I really don't know… anyways, the point is that they are exactly what I wanted, and the way they act if we take one we have to take the other. Besides, you'll get twice the publicity for twice the kids…"

As soon as I said this he jumped up off the couch he was sitting on and ran to go find Mrs. Briefs. A few seconds later the duo came in and sat on a couch across from the one I was sitting on.

"So, my dad agreed that you two sounded like the perfect match to our family. He's filling out the paperwork now. By the way… are you two related? You kind of look a like," I asked the question that was gnawing at me.

"Well, does being twins count? If it does then yeah, we are related!" I laughed when Kiarta said that.

"So, do you know why you were left here when you were four months old, but Niko was found wandering when he was nine? It seems kinda odd."

Right after I said this Kiarta looked down, and Niko's eyes got a steely look to them. "It was a tradition. Our mother lived by the rules and beliefs of an old and dead civilization. They would not allow a parent to raise their child. At the age of three males were blindfolded and led out into the wilderness, where they would be left to survive. Females were not born as often, so therefore they were treated better than the males. Instead of being dropped in the middle of nowhere they were left in… well their version of an orphanage I guess. After a certain number of years the females were brought back to their town or village. The males, on the other hand, had to find their way back. When they were left they were told to survive for however long, then try to find their way back. Not only did this system teach the young boys to fend for themselves, it reduced the number of males, and weeded out the weak.

When the children returned home they were formally trained, and were sorted, according to usefulness, wealth, and, most of all, strength. First class warriors were either members of the royal family, or had high ranks in the army. Second class warriors were the soldiers that showed talent, but weren't especially strong. Lastly, Third class warriors did not show much promise, talent, or strength. Everyone was expected to mate with one of his or her own class, and inter-class marriages were considered disrespectful, and the two were banished from the kingdom."

"Wow… that sounds like a rough way to grow up. I have never heard of any ancient civilizations living like this. What was the name of the civilization?"

"We actually don't know. Mom never told Niko, and if she told me I wouldn't even remember, seeing as I don't remember her."

Right at that moment my dad came back out and told us that the paper was done and the twins were now my siblings. The three of us were simply ecstatic! The twins had a family, and I had someone to share everything with!

We loaded all of their things into the limo, got in and started home. I leaned back and thought to myself 'they are most definitely the ones.'

**Like it? I did! sorry that i suck at writing fight scenes. i just don't really imagine any of the fights being that long (yet), but if anyone would like to write fight scenes for me i would be happy to send you the chapter before it is posted, so that a proper fight can be added. PEACE, LOVE, KI! Kay out!**


	8. Meeting the Twins

**Erasa's P.O.V**

I walked into school on Monday and saw Videl with two freshmen. The two looked a little young to be in high school, but I just shrugged it off and bounced over to my bff.

"Hey girl! What's up, you get stuck showing the new kids around _again_? That sucks."

To my surprise she started laughing. "Vi, what's so funny?" After she clamed down a bit she answered me, "These aren't just the new kids, they're my new siblings! Daddy and I adopted them yesterday. They are only thirteen, but they were taught a bit by Bulma Briefs herself!"

I must have looked pretty confused, because she then elaborated. "You know, they skipped a grade? Because they're smart? Make sense?" I finally understood and started nodding.

I turned to look at the girl. So, what's your name? Do you like shopping? We should get together and go shopping!"

Kiarta seemed a little taken a back by my perkiness. She leaned over and whispered something to her brother that sounded like, "she reminds my of bunnies."

"I remind you of bunnies? Aww! Thanks! Bunnies are adorable, I feel loved! I really like you already," I replied enthusiastically. She then got this really weird look on her face then said very slowly, "Bunny is not an animal. Bunny is the lady who runs the CCOF. Bunny Briefs."

I don't really care. She compared my to a bunny, so I am happy.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

I walked into school and smelled something familiar. I couldn't really figure out what it was, but it piqued* my curiosity. I decided that if I were to just stand here and sniff the air everyone would think I am both a nerd and a freak. Not really what I want my image to be… I decided to let it go and started looking for Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. I couldn't find Sharpner, but I found a very odd sight. Videl was leaning against the wall clutching her stomach and laughing while Erasa was interrogating a confused freshman girl and an amused boy.

"Hey guys! Um… whatcha doin?" Videl got her laughter under control and stood up straight. "Hey Gohan. I was just introducing Erasa to the twins. Dad and I adopted them yesterday." "You adopted siblings? Cool! What made you suddenly adopt a couple of kids?"

"Well, when your mom invited me over I saw how much your little brother looks up to you, and how much you teach him. When I was little I always wanted an older sibling to follow and play with and learn from. As I got older I started wanting a younger sibling to teach and play with."

"So… why did you wait till now to adopt a sibling?" "Well, when I was ten my mom died and I knew that I wouldn't be getting another sibling, unless my dad remarried, which I did not want at all. I started thinking of convincing dad to adopt a kid. Then, a couple of years ago I started fighting crime here. I became so focused on it that I completely forgot about wanting a sibling. Then, when I saw you and Goten I remembered."

Just then the bell rang and Erasa and I had to get to class. We said bye to Videl and the twins and booked it for class. Once we got there we saw Sharpner sitting alone. He looked a little sad, but perked up when he saw us, then his eyes clouded with suspicion.

"Hey guys… why are you coming in together? Where's Videl? Hmm?" For reasons unknown to me Erasa started to blush before nudging me and whispering for me to answer. "Well, we came in together because I found her when I was looking for you and Videl and her, and right now Videl is showing the twins to their class. She should be here soon."

The blonde jock relaxed and the suspicion faded from his eyes. The class started and Mr. Tobiyashi walked in. "Class, today we will be dissecting the theory of plate tectonics. I know this is basic stuff, but I have an announcement! We are going on a field trip! I do not know much about it, but all that I know is that this will be a mandatory trip, and it will be taking place within the end of the month. I will get back to you with the details at a later date."

I was surprised to find that the teacher actually knew more on the subject than I did, for once. I guess it made sense, seeing as geology had little to nothing to do with being a scholar, and mom didn't really teach me much that wasn't necessary to be a scholar or something along those lines.

I leaned back in my chair, using my ki to keep me up, and committed the info to memory. Halfway through the class Sharpner leaned over and whispered to me, "Hey Gohan, my birthday is this Saturday, and a few guys and I are going to get together and do somethin. Wanna join us?"

I thought about it then said I would call my mom after class. Sure enough, as soon as class was over I took out my phone to call my mom. Sharpner, who was walking next to me stopped dead in his tracks.

"H-h-how? You have the newest capsule phone! They aren't even on sale yet! Dude! I would kill for a phone like that! I can't afford one though. My boxing career doesn't really support me that much, and my parents can't afford to help me out that much."

"Well, my mom's best friend works in the science department. She helps invent a lot of the stuff, and my mom has given her many ideas for products, so she gave us two of the newest phones. We are, in a way, test running them. That's how- Hey mom! No, nothing's wrong… no… yes, I did good… why I called? Oh yeah, my friend, Sharpner, he invited me to hang out on Saturday. It's his birthday, and we were going to celebrate… Hang on, I'll ask. Hey, how late are we gonna be out for? Mom needs to know if she needs to call my godmother and make arrangements for me to stay over."

"Um… tell her that that would be great! I have no clue right now how long we're gonna hang."

"Mom? Yeah, he said he's not really sure how long we will be out, so that would be good… yes… well, I think it would be great to see Trunks again… okay mom, love you too. See you after school.

Well, that's that, when should I come over? And what's your address?"

He told me when and where, then we stopped talking as we walked into class. I think that Sharpner isn't as bad as I initially thought.


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey All! Sorry to get your hopes up if I did, but this isn't an update. I am going to start working on a new story, so I might not be able to update this as often. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have an idea bouncing around in my head that won't leave me alone. While I'm here I am going to address everyone who has commented so far.

serenityselena: Thanks for commenting, and I am glad that you find this "twist" interesting. It is my goal to make this story as interesting and unique as possible!

Blue22: Hi daddy! Thanks for commenting and helping me figure that out. I was really at a loss for what to do, but it seems obvious in retrospect...

Gohan SSJ2 Mystic and serenityselena: um... yup! Hey, next time that you want to predict the future of the story could you please just PM me? This is just for the benefit of those who might not have figured that little bit out yet... thanks for reviewing anyways!

PhilThePersonaGuy (aka SuperSaiyanLv9000?): Haha, I think that I might hold off on the screwing up for a little while... maybe. ;D also, I'm glad this is the first stor with adopted kids in it!

Wicked Lovely 17: XD

Starvia2.0: Thank you for reviewing multiple times!

ricejames: Really glad that you find the plot interesting, thanks for the reviews!

To Everyone: Thanks for all the reviews! It's great to know that you like the story and all, but remember that if you see any errors or if the characters seem too OCD to be acceptable please tell tell tell me! Love you all! Peace Love Ki, Kay out!


	10. Secrets

**KAY:: Hey guys! I didn't die and I didn't abandon this fic. So sorry that I haven't updated in... *checks calander* um... heh heh two months?**

**NIKO:: Way to go Kay... Well at least she made this one about twice as long as the others, Right folks?**

**KAY:: You suck Niko...**

Kay Dawn does not in any way own Dragon Ball/Z[kai]/GT or any of the characters other than Niko or Kiarta.

**TWINS:: HEY! YOU DO _NOT_ OWN US!**

**KAY:: heh heh... *Runs away***

**KIARTA:: Enjoy this while we go hunt her down and make her sign papers agreeing to give us our freedom back...**

Kiarta's P.O.V

I woke up in my new room and felt the cushy bed under me. Sitting up I started to levitate while looking around the room, not seeing anything. 'Gohan… Who are you really?'

I knew that Niko felt the same about him as I did, and Videl seemed to think that he was hiding something, but not for the same reasons as us. Apparently he missed class a lot, and coincidentally the Great Saiyaman always turned up when he wasn't there. I knew the truth and told Niko, he agrees.

The reason we felt so strongly about the strange teen genius is that he was obviously very powerful even though he didn't look the part. Knowing was the easy part, but confronting him about his alter ego would take finesse and patience.

Unfortunately, those were two things that Niko and I were born without. That meant that we were going to corner him when we were alone and just bleat everything out. I hope this doesn't scare him away if we were somehow wrong, I think he would prove a valuable friend.

I snapped out of my thoughts and darted to the bathroom, forgetting that I no longer had to share it with anyone. I got in there and shook my head, feeling silly for running around faster than need be to get to somewhere that is mine and mine only. I took a quick shower before walking back into my bedroom to grab a towel. One of the advantages of having your bathroom attached to your bedroom is that you could walk around wearing nothing and not worry about someone catching you in the hallway.

Laughing at that thought I toweled my hair almost dry then walked back into the bathroom to use the hair dryer. Just because I wasn't entirely absorbed in my looks and appearance didn't mean that I didn't know how to do hair and makeup, I just preferred to skip that part, but today was sort of a special occasion. Today I was going to confront Gohan Son about his not so hidden secrets.

I pulled on a loose white t-shirt and a pair of pajama jeans. I love those things. They look good, are comfortable, and also are good for fighting in. As my watch went off, signaling that I needed to hurry if I didn't want to have to go without breakfast today, I ran downstairs to make myself an egg.

I reached the kitchen and grabbed an egg then put it on a plate. Glancing around to make sure I was alone I concentrated really hard and managed to make enough ki surface to cook my egg in about ten seconds flat.

"Hurry! We are going to be late an- what are you doing?"

I twirled around and gasped at the sound of the voice. I noticed that it was only Niko and relaxed, but only slightly. "S-sorry bro, I made sure that no one was around though."

Shaking his head my blonde twin slowly walked over to me. "You can't do that. What would have happened if Videl or "Dad" had walked in?" He asked, grimacing at the word "dad."

"I had my back turned to the door! I could have made something up! You are the only person that I can't lie to. You know that, right?"

He reluctantly agreed with me, and we ran for it when we heard Videl decapsulized her jet-copter in the front yard. Ten minutes and an uneventful flight later we landed on top of the school roof. I could feel the tension between Niko and me still as we walked down the stairs and headed towards our locker.

Finally it was too much and I twirled around to face my blonde twin. "I already told you, I made sure that no one saw! If you didn't want me to use my talent then why did you teach me to use it?" I was all but yelling at him. I was not good under family pressure.

"Look, I taught you how to use your talent because I wanted you to be able to use it if you absolutely need it. It isn't for fickle things like breakfast, IT'S FOR EMERGENCIES!"

I flinched as his voice escalated from deadly calm to yelling with every word. After sending one last look at him I turned and stalked to my locker. I slammed it open and grabbed my stuff, then ran to first hour, which I had with Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Gohan. Niko and I were two years younger than them, but I had skipped two grades, and he had skipped one, meaning we only had a couple classes together because he had advanced classes.

I noticed that Gohan was, for once, actually here on time. His excuse was that he lived in the 439-mountain area, but I knew that he could get here faster than most of us

that live in Satan City could. "Hey Gohan," I said questioningly as I walked up to him, "can I talk to you? In privet? We have at least ten minutes before class begins, and I think that should be plenty of time for our discussion."

He seemed hesitant, but then agreed to follow me. I turned and walked back into the hallway at a brisk pace, going back the way I came from. I was headed back up to the roof, and I had to grab Niko on the way. As we walked by him in the hall I literally grabbed his arm and drug him along behind me until he stopped stumbling and walked beside me.

He looked at me with eyes full of question. 'Where are we going?' his eyes asked me. I nodded back to where Gohan was following us then looked at the ceiling. He got the message and looked ahead with determination in his eyes.

Once we were on the roof I whirled around dramatically to face the raven-haired teen behind me. "Tell me Gohan. What are you hiding from Videl?"

Now looking very nervous he scratched the back of his head. "N-nothing. Where did you get that idea? That's ridiculous!"

"Stop lying to my sister. We know who you are." Niko growled menacingly at him.

"Listen, Gohan, we know that you aren't who, or rather what, you seem. I bet that if I were to pull you pants down a little we would see a tail. Right? And guess what," I said leaning in close to him, "I have one too."

I leaned back and relished the look of shock that overcame him. "W-what? You guys are…?" He stuttered out. "How did you come to be on this planet? Heck, how did you come to be at all?"

"All of your questions will be answered later. Let's say, lunch? Then we will tell you everything." I told him with a devious smile. This was going to be fun.

He nodded and we headed back to class together and Niko went to his class. I spent most of science glancing over at Gohan to see what his reaction to us was. Next we had Gym, which Niko would join us in. We were working on strength, balance, agility, stamina, and flexibility exercises for the whole time. Niko and I got paired up, and the class went by in a snap.

Next was Math, which Niko, Videl, Gohan and I had together. Once again I ceased paying attention after the first few minutes. This time I just stared at the wall. About halfway through the period my head popped up and I got a piece of paper out.

_What are we going to tell him?_ I scribbled on it before passing it to Niko, who was sitting next to me. _I have no clue. What do you think?_ Was the reply.

I thought for a moment. _Let's leave out the colony. For now it is unneeded information until we find our prince. _He nodded at me, then went back to listening to the teacher while I zoned out, looking at the wall. The bell rang and I jumped, coming out of my trance-like state.

I jumped up and ran all the way to my locker. I couldn't wait until lunch.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

_I _have_ to know what she was talking about!_ Gohan thought to himself as he raced to the roof where he had previously met with the twins. _Is she really part Saiyan?_ He wondered _If she isn't then how does she know about my tail? … if she is part Saiyan that means that Niko is. But why is his hair blonde?_ His thoughts were racing a million miles an hour and he felt the urge to run that speed also.

I got there much slower than I would have preferred, but they were still absent from the scene. I sat and waited impatiently for a minute before deciding to eat. Standing I took out my food capsule and threw it on the ground. After the smoke disappeared I saw what most would call at least a five-course meal for ten people on a picnic blanket. Every concern I had flew out of my mind as I started shoving food down my throat.

"Ehem… well then, this is not a sight I was expecting…" I looked up at the sound of a feminine voice.

"What the fuck took you so long? I have been waiting here forever! Now talk." I told her in no nonsense tone of voice. I could smell her surprise under the smirk she put forth.

"Well… All right then. What do you need to know," she asked me with that all too familiar smirk still gracing her features.

Struggling to remain calm I gritted my teeth and replied, "You know what I want to know. What did you mean earlier about the tails? How do you even know I have a tail!"

"Well, you must understand, the people here are so undeniably weak that it's not even funny. You stood out like a sore thumb. It was not your energy that cued me off that you might be one of us. It was your social awkwardness. You didn't fit. You didn't belong. And yet," she paused, "You never doubt yourself. I guess the fact that I could smell the Saiyan blood in your veins was a pretty big cue as well."

I gasped, probably looking like a fish out of water. "Well… I guess that kinda proves you and I are the same… But wait! You are a year younger than me! Who is your dad? Or was it your mom that was a Saiyan… If so Vegeta and my dad thought there were no more female saiyans left."

The female sitting in front of me sat bolt upright as I was talking. "Did… did you say Vegeta?"

Just that moment the door to the roof smashed open. "I thought I told you to wait for me! It's bad enough I had to wait in line to get food, but I had to loose Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. So, how much have you told him," the tall blonde standing in the door questioned.

"Well, I saved the best for when you got here… Gohan! Tell him what you just told me," Kiarta commanded, turning to face me.

"What? That my dad and Vegeta didn't know there were no more saiyans? How is that relevant?"

At that moment Niko growled and charged me. "How is that relevant? You are really asking that? We have finally found Prince Vegeta and you ask how that is relevant?" he yelled at me, his hand around my throat, attempting to strangle me.

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh yeah… Vegeta is royalty. Sometimes I forget he is anything more than just a royal bastard…" The hand tightened around my throat.

"Um… you do realize that this is having no effect on me, right?"

Niko took a step back. "N-no effect? B-but I'm a Super Saiyan! How did that not affect you!"

"Hn? Super Saiyan? Well that explains the blondeness… say, how long have you been training?"

"Well… After I learned how to survive in the city I started training. I was probably about six. I have never had a real teacher, but I am strong! I am the strongest person I know! I am stronger than you! Just look at his energy, it is pathetically low, but stronger than anyone on this planet."

I stared at him for a second, then said just four words, "Never underestimate your opponent."

With that I let loose the power I was holding back. Not all of it, oh no, that would destroy the school, just enough to shake the earth a little. I could see his eyes grow to be the size of dinner plates.

"H-how," he started then stopped to get a hold of himself. "How is this possible? Why did your power just shoot up to insane levels?"

I then proceeded to sit down and explain to the twins how to suppress their power. About halfway through my "lesson" the bell rang and I got up to go to class. A hand grabbed my arm while another grasped my shirt.

"Oh no," Niko started.

"You are not leaving," Kiarta continued.

"You are going to teach us this. We are staying here until the both of us have it mastered." They finished together.

I sweat-dropped. "Um… I-I really can't do that… My mom would find out."

Niko burst out into malicious laughter. "Yo-your mom? You, you have got to be be kidding me!"

I glared at him. "You have no idea of the torturous ideas lurking in her head when she is pissed. You don't want to know the unfathomable pain she can inflict, the ruthlessness that shows." I ended with a shudder, looking at the ground.

I looked back up with a sadistic smile. "But in all seriousness, I do not want her to get mad at me. My head and stomach will pay for it." I turned to walk away when Kiarta cleared her throat behind me.

"We still need you to teach us."

I agreed and told them to meet me in the clearing I found to teach the jock squad how to fly. With that last agreement I turned and ran to my class, getting there just as the bell rang.


	11. Flashbacks

**Kay: Heyy... So, sorry that this is like a few months late... I would have gotten it up about a week ago, but Word doesn't want to work, and for the past two or three days I have not been able to log on! **

**So, on with the story, but first, thanks so much to: Phil the Persona Guy, Wicked Lovely 17, Sailor Saiyan007, Starvia2.0, kwrobes, MRMenaMRM, and Best Assassin Ever for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also, I kinda really don't own anything in this but the twins and the plot...**

I landed silently outside my house then frowned when I couldn't hear any sounds from inside. "Mom? Goten? Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out upon entering our small cottage.

I noticed something on the normally spotless dining room table.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Do not worry about me, I am at the market. I dropped your little brother off at Bulma's. I will be home about 4:30, but Goten will stay over at the Briefs' for the night. See you soon, love you sweetie._

_-Mom_

I sighed and shook my head. Looks like Vegeta and Bulma weren't getting any sleep tonight. I chuckled at that thought. Vegeta will probably just get pissed and make them be quiet. A glance at the clock told me that it was 2:30; I had about two hours to do whatever I wanted.

Grinning, I ran upstairs and changed into a gi so I could train. I relished days like this, when I could train without mom scolding me for not doing my schoolwork. I ran to a clearing pretty far from the house so as not to damage it and started on my warm up.

As I did about 1,000 pushups I started thinking about what had happened at Sharpner's party.

.:*:. Flashback.:*:.

I sighed happily as I flew over the city to the address Sharpner had given me. I was flying at a leisurely pace, enjoying the feel of my ki surrounding me, keeping me warm in the cold atmosphere.

A glance at my watch told me that I still had about ten minutes to get to where he told me, so I was really in no hurry. A flock of birds was flying a little bit away from me, so naturally I shot off towards them like a bullet. They scattered when I darted into their ranks, laughing like a maniac, thoroughly enjoying myself.

'Sometimes, it's nice to just let go and act like a kid again.' I sighed as I felt the stress of keeping not one, but_two_identities secret. It was all worth it though. I was making friends, and starting to have a somewhat normal life.

'Of course, "normal" is a relative term…' I thought to myself.

I could faintly feel something poking into my hip from my pocket and smiled at the thought of what it was. Sharpner was going to_love_his present!

I noticed that I was getting close and decided to land and walk the rest of the way to the address on the slip of paper in my hand. Looking around I saw that no one was nearby, so I dropped out of the sky into an alley.

I stopped in front of a house that had the same address. 'Huh, nice place. It's really big…' I walked up to the door, trying to seem nonchalant and cool while knocking on the door.

"Eh? Who's there? Go away! I don't want whatever yer sellin'!" I shrank back at the harsh gravely sound of an old man's voice.

"S-sorry! I must have the wrong house!" I yelled back as my cool façade melted away. Wondering what was going on, I bolted back to the end of the driveway. Glancing around I saw no one and shot into the sky.

Below I heard surprised yells coming from the bushes. Sighing I sank back down to the earth. "Alright, I know you are there. Just come out and save us all some trouble."

''Damn it!' I thought. 'Someone caught me, and now they know I can fly. I should have sensed for any energies.' I sighed. It was too late to change that now.

Sharpner and two of his buddies stumbled out of the bushes and looked fearfully at me. "You," I said pointing at a buff teen with short brown hair, "What's your name?"

"Ka-Kazaki. P-please don't hurt me!" he groveled at my feet.

I rolled my eyes and told him to get up. For strong guys they were certainly scared easily. "Just get up. You really are pathetic, you know that right? What about you?" I turned to the other teen. This one had lavender colored hair. "T-trunks?"

"No. My name isn't Trunks… I'm Jinsan. Why'd you call me Trunks?"

"Erm… Nothing. Don't ask." I said, coming out of my memories of the Cell Games and the days before. "So now the real question is what to do. I can't very well have you guys blabbing to the school that I'm some mutant that can fly. Not that anyone would believe you, but still… What can I do to keep you guys silent?"

"Wait, what?" Sharpner finally piped up from the sidelines where he had been cowering, "You mean… Guys, come here!" They all huddled together a few feet away and had a quick whispered conversation. "Well, what could you offer us?"

Thinking quickly I thought of and vetoed a few ideas. 'I could help them look for the dragon balls… but what if they don't know about them? I could introduce them to Master Roshi or Korin, but what happens if they don't know them or Korin or Roshi? I would be giving up more of my secrets… Take them to meet Bulma? Too many unanswerable questions there… I know!' "How would you like me to teach you to fly? It would be relatively easy… All I need is a place to meet. So it's agreed? I'll teach you to fly if you keep my secret?"

They all looked at me with looks of incredulity. "But… is it really possible for us to learn to fly as well?"

"Uh… I think so… Kazaki, right? At the very least, I will try to teach you. Think of this as an experiment!"

"Great, so now we're lab rats?" Sharpner muttered from where he stood a few feet away.

"Yeah, pretty much. Any problems with that?" I responded cheerfully.

The blond stuttered out a small no and took a few steps back, much to my amusement. Oh the fun I was going to have with these three. I mentally face-palmed. I was letting my Saiyan blood take over my thoughts again! I really gotta stop letting him do that.

"Well, I guess I shall see you guys tomorrow. Remember,_do not tell anyone,_" I growled at them for effect. With that I turned and crouched to take off, but hesitated, feeling I was forgetting something. 'Oh yeah!' I turned back to Sharpner and pulled out two tickets from my front pocket. "Ah hell, I forgot. Here's your present."

Sharpner stared in shock at the tickets in his hand. "How do you have tickets to Yamcha the Bandit's sold out game? It's soldout," he stupidly repeated over and over.

"Heh… Let's just say I have connections. It's better if you don't ask." With that I turned and took off for real.

.:*:. End Flashback.:*:.

I stood and brushed my hands off on my pants. 'I guess I should go find a place to train the jocks and the twins.' I took off at a screaming pace, wanting to find a place as soon as possible so I could get back to training. I got as close to Satan City as possible without actually leaving the forest then stopped and took out my Capsule phone and used an app to mark my coordinates.

I decided to make sure that this was the best place I could find and that it was safe, so once again I took off into the sky. After looking around the area for safety hazards (other than me), and other training areas I decided that this one would be just fine, and took off back in the direction of my home. I trained on my own for an hour out of the hour and a half I had left before going inside and finishing all my homework for the day.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, dinner being calmer and smaller with one less Saiyan to feed. I conveniently "forgot" to tell my mom about the twins, then headed to bed, ending quite a confusing day.


End file.
